Arthur, DW, and Buster injured
by Travis 2017
Summary: Arthur, D.W., and Buster gets injured from a car crash with 2 babysitters. Read and review and don't flame me please.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur and Buster injured

* * *

In a car their babysitter and her boyfriend is taking Arthur and Buster to the batting cages to help them improve in baseball. D.W. is also there. They have no idea a drunk will hit that car with his car. And all four will get injured in that accident. That man is drunk and got in his car after leaving the bar. Buster gets brain damaged from that crash.

"Thanks for taking us there," said Arthur, "You two are good babysitters."

"No problem Arthur," said Tina, "And we do love watching you kids and we love baseball."

"I am also a fan of it," said D.W., "Even if i can't use the machine yet being only 4."

"That is true," said Arthur, "When you grow up you can."

"That is true," said D.W., "But i will watching you and Buster along with your others friends bat."

"We will be there soon," said Gary, "We love baseball and the batting cages."

Just then the drunk driver hit them killing Gary and injuring Arthur, D.W., and Buster. Arthur and D. broken bones. Arthur broke his left leg and a sprang right knee and a left broken arm. He will be in a wheel chair for a short time. D.W. her left arm is broke a cracked rib and a cracked backbone not paralzing her but it does hurt. And Buster a cracked skull. Tina got a severed spine putting her in a wheel chair for life because she is paralyzed from the waist down. They are going to the hospital fo x rays. Their others injuries they have is cuts, bruises, and scrapes which got cleaned out.

"Arthur your left leg is broke," said the doctor, "Same with a broken left arm and a sprung right knee. You will be in a wheel chair and need assisted baths until you heal. You have a choice to give you a bath a parent or a nurse."

"Mom what do you think?" said Arthur, "You, dad, Grandma Thora, or a nurse bathes me?"

"I say a nurse," said , "They are trained to do that and we might hurt you more."

"A nurse it is then," said Arthur, "How is D. Buster doing?"

"D.W. has broken bones and such," said Mrs. Read, "Buster is okay but might have brain damage from a cracked skull."

They learned Tina is paralyzed and Gary is dead. Arthur will be in a wheel chair for two weeks. The nurse will bathe Arthur and D.W. and Buster has another nurse. See what happens in the next chapter when they go home.


	2. Surgery and catheters

Arthur D.W. and Buster injured

* * *

The three kids are being taken into surgery. Buster gets a steel plate put in and Arthur and D.W. getting bones set. So the bones can heal. Arthur and D.W. will get assisted bathing from Nurse Sally. Buster gets Nurse Ruth to bathe him. Arthur and D.W. will take an hour and Buster's for two hours. The operations was a complete sucess. They will go home for Arthur and D.W. be home the ina week same as Buster. They have catherters in them for now anyway until they go home.

"Arthur i have to ask you to spreed your legs," said the nurse, "And pull up the gown to see your genitals."

"Why do i have to?" said Arthur, "Just asking by the way."

"To put a catheter in you," said the Nurse, "After all you just got out of surgery by the way."

"Will it hurt?" said Arthur, "Or is is painless?"

"It won't hurt," said the Nurse, "Might feel weird though."

Arthur did as he was told. The Nurse seen male parts before. She put it in him. Then did the same to Buster then went in another room and did the same to D.W. and Fern who just got her appendix removed. Unlike them three.

"I have a big headache," said Buster, "Is it from the accident?"

"It sure is from that," said Arthur, "I have a broken arm and leg and a sprung knee."

"I think i have a steel plate in my head," said Buster, "Is one in my head now?"

"It sure is," said Arthur, "Me, you, D.W., and Tina survived. Gary is dead though."

"What about the one who hit us?" said Buster, "Did he die or what?"

"He only got srapes and cuts from it," said Arthur, "And he went to jail."

D.W. and Fern is talking in the next room. About why they are in the hospital. And about the catheters that is in their urethras. And that they hate having them. They want them out. But that is up to the doctor and nurses.

"I was in a bad accident," said D.W., "I have a broken arm, leg,and a cracked rib."

"I just had my appendix removed," said Fern, "You might be in rougher shape than me."

"I think your right," said D.W., "What is this thing between my legs?"

"That is called a catheter," said Fern, "I also have one in me and i hate it."

"I also hate them," said D.W., "I prefer sitting on the toilet peeing."

Arthur and Buster also hate having them in as well. They will be home in a week. They will need help. Next chapter their parents come to visit them there. See what happens in the next chapter.


	3. Visits and Tina

Arthur D.W. and Buster injured

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Read is visiting Arthur and D.W. at the hospital. She sees a tube in Arthur in his pee hole. She knows what it is. She wants to see if it is in good. Might be embarrsing to him but that is his mom. Arthur will pull up his gown.

"I just want to see if that catheter is in good," said Mrs. Read, "Just lift up your hospital gown. Nothing i haven't seen before. After all i am your mom."

"As long as no one besides family see it," said Arthur, "Except the doctor the nurses even Buster."

"Just me and your dad here," said Mrs. Read, "So we can see if it wont come out until it is time."

"Well okay then," said Arthur, "You two are my parents after all."

"Let's see if it is in good," said Mrs. Read, "Then after that put it back down."

Arthur lifted it up and saw it is in good and wont come out on it's own. In another room Tina is depressed that she will be in a wheelchair for the rest of her life. She sees a wheelchair that she will be using. She is talking now.

"Mom i will be in the wheel chair for the rest of my life," said Tina, "My boyfriend is dead. What about the three kids?"

"Things will get better for you," said her mom, "The three kids are alive and here in this hospital."

"I hope things get better for me," said Tina, "What are their injuries?"

"Buster has a steel plate in his head," said her mom, "And Arthur and D. bones set."

"I want to visit them three," said Tina, "Help me get in my wheelchair and take me to see them."

Her mom agreed to do that and taking them to see Arthur, D.W.,and Buster. She went to see the boys first. Arthur and Buster reconize her and saw she is in a wheelchair. They know she will be in a wheelchair for life except in bed and bath.

"Hi Tina nice to see you again," said Arthur, "I heard your paralized from the waist down."

"We sure did," said Buster, "We would get up but we have catheters in us."

"Are you two okay?" said Tina, "Besides being confined in bed?"

"We are doing better," said Arthur, "We are recovering from it even though we are stillin a bit of pain."

"That is good to know," said Tina, "Them painkillers must be helping with that."

Tina then went to see D.W. now. To see how she is doing. See what happens in the next chapter.


	4. A bit Arcine

Arthur D.W. and Buster injured

* * *

Arthur's friends are coming to visit with their parents and grandma Thora. Francine has flowers and a baseball mitt for Arthur. She has a crush on him. She just might tell him that. In fact she will. Arthur also has a crush on her. Making it love. They are in love. One day them two will get married. So this chapter is Arcine.

"How are you feeling Arthur?" said Francine, "After your surgery to set your bones?"

"I felt better," said Arthur, "But i feel better than yesterday."

"I am glad you feel a bit better," said Francine, "I know you will recover. I have flowers and a baseball mitt for you."

"Thank you Francine," said Arthur, "That makes me happier than i was."

"I knew it would help," said Francine, "You are a good boy after all."

Francine wants to see if his catheter is in good. She will ask him if she can see his private parts. That is where the catheter is at. It will be removed in a day. Arthur is getting better same with D.W. and Buster. They will have a full recovery. They will have scars though. They might get plastic surgery to remove them or use stuff to make them fade to be dim. Or they can keep the scars the way they are. It is up to them alone to make not anyone else.

"I want to see if that catheter is in good," said Francine, "So can i see if it is?"

"You can do that," said Arthur, "Just don't touch that body part of mine."

"Just going to check," said Francine, "Them parts are senitive. And touching it might get you an erecetion."

"Only the nurse can when i get sponge bath,"But you can check if it is in good."

"Then i will check," said Francine,"If it is in good then that is good if not the nurse can put it in better."

She sees it is in good. She gently put his gown down and cover him back up. She didn't touch that part. She knows that catheter will be out tomorrow. She knows he is recoving fast. A bit faster than D.W. and Buster is healing.

"You are healing fast," said the doctor, "Faster than your best friend and sister."

"I guess i have strong immune system," said Arthur, "That is my guess."

"You guessed right you do," said the doctor, "You are a lucky boy."

"I guess i am," said Arthur, "When can i get the catheter out?"

"You sure are," said the doctor, "And you get that out tomorrow."

Arthur hates having a catheter in his uretra. He will be glad when it is removed. He will be able to go home soon. See what happens in the next chapter.


	5. Home and baths

Arthur D.W. and Buster injured

* * *

Arthur got his catheter out and can use the bathroom again. But for now he will sit to pee like a girl. Until he heals that is. Arthur prefers sitting to pee instead of a catheter. He can go home soon. His parents came to sign the papers for releash.

"You are going home now honey," said Mrs. Read, "Same as D.W. , Bitsy is taking Buster home, and Fern by her mom."

"That is good mom," said Arthur, "I will be glad when i go home."

"I will help you dress," said Mrs. Read, "I saw you in the nude before."

"Yes i do need help," said Arthur, "And yes because your my mom."

"Let's change you then," said Mrs. Read, "And you get a wheelchair until you heal."

His mom helped him dress and into the wheelchair. Soon his sprain knee will heal. And get a bit less help. That is just a bit. His bones are healing. Arthur knows he needs assisted bathing until he heals fully. It will be done by Nurse Sally. They got home and soon he will get his bath when nurse Sally comes that is. Arthur will be embarrsed by that same as D.W. as well.

"Honey the nurse is here to give you your bath," said Mrs. Read, "You and D.W. that is. I will bathe Kate myself."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I will let D.W. go first though."

"That is the plan," said Mrs. Read, "Because she is only 4 after all."

"I am ready for it," said D.W., "Just to get it over with."

"Come on now D.W.," said nurse Sally, "After your bath it will be Arthur's turn."

D.W. had her bath. She let her play with her rubber duck. After that she got washed,dried,and changed into her pajamas. It is now Arthur's turn now. He knows he must strip naked so he can get his whole body clean.

"Let's get you naked," said nurse Sally, "I saw boys naked before lots of times."

"You're right because your a nurse," said Arthur, "I am ready to be stripped naked."

"Good let's do that," said nurse Sally, "Now let's slip off your underwear."

"Okay there i am naked," said Arthur, "Now i can get in the tub?"

"That is correct," said nurse Sally, "I will let you wash your own private parts because your a boy."

Arthur got clean. He will get a bath everyday. Same as D.W. of course like always. Arthur can take showers or baths except he needs baths until he heals. See what happens in the next chapter.


	6. TV interview

Arthur D.W. and Buster injured

* * *

Arthur, D.W., and Buster's cut's and scrapes are fully healed as well as sprains. Their bones are still healing though. So they still need assited bathing. They are ready to go on TV. Seeing that they can move better now. And look better as well.

"You two look better," said Mrs. Read, "How do you two feel?"

"I feel a bit better," said Arthur, "My knee is no longer hurting and no pain where the cuts and scrapes was at."

"Same as me," said D.W., "But our bones are not healed yet."

"Yes but they are healing," said Mrs. Read, "You two still need assited bathing."

"That we know," said Arthur, "So can we go on TV now?"

"Yes that is why we came to you two," said Mrs. Read, "Let's go to the TV station so let's go to the car."

They got in the car Mr. Read buckled Arthur and buckled up D.W. in her boaster seat. They are heading towards a local TV station. But Kate is being watched by Grandma Thora. At the TV station parking lot they saw Buster and his mom. He is glad he is here to help with their side of the story. They all went in the TV studio for their turn to tell their side of the story. The dotor gave them their x rays they are healing very well.

"You kids go and wait to be called," said a woman, "Tina is also here. She is in a wheelchair like you."

"Yes but i will walk after i am healed," said Arthur, "Seeing that both my left arm and left leg are broken."

"That is good," said the woman, "Then you have psyical therpy."

"That is true," said Arthur, "Then i will be 100% the way i was before the accident."

"You kids sure heal fast," said the woman, "They will call for you all soon."

The news anchors called for them. The interview is starting now. And to tell them their side of the story. The drunk is in the county jail. He faces up to 20 years in prison if convicted. Arthur and them will testify in court against him. The interview has begun. And telling their side of the story. That they was going to the batting cages when they got hit.

"Tell us how it was like being hit by that drunk?" said the male anchorman, "Tell us before the accident as well."

"We was on our way to the batting cages," said Arthur, "Then came that drunk in a car hit us."

"And that broke your left arm and leg?" said the woman anchor, "And some other injuries that healed?"

"That is true," said D.W., "Me,my brother Arthur, and Buster along with Tina got injured."

"Yes and Gary died," said Buster, "But Tina is in a wheelchair for life."

"We heard he is in jail," said the male anchor, "And faces charges for injuries and manslaughter."

Arthur and them are happy that guy is in jail and faces charges. Next chapter will be a week later. They still have a bit broken but now they appear as cracks. See what happens next chapter.


	7. Second interview and the DA

Arthur D.W. and Buster injured

* * *

Arthur and them will go on a talk show to talk more about it. They are fully healed from their injuries and walking again. They will soon testify in court against the drunk driver. They can put him in prison up to 20 years without parole. They are on their way to the talk show first then to court. The talk show is Dr. Franks. That is the talk show they are at now.

"And now welcome Arthur, D.W., Buster, and Tina," said Dr. Franks, "To tell their side of the story to us."

"Thanks for the welcome sir," said Arthur, "For the interview that is."

"That is why you four are here," said Dr. Franks, "Let the interview begin."

"Tina is it true your paralized from the waist down?" said Dr. Franks, "And your in a wheelchair for life?"

"That is true for both," said Tina, "A girl named Lydia Gordon who is paralized like me taught me to use it."

He is now talking to Arthur, D.W., and Buster about the accident, their injuries, and recovery. And even about the upcoming trial. That trial begins very soon. In fact it begins the next day. They are the star witnesses of the state as in the DA. As in the prosecution that is. She is the best DA in Elwood city. She is smart and tough.

"So Arthur is it true your fully healed now?" said Dr. Franks, "And can we see your scars?"

"Yes i am fully healed now," said Arthur, "And sure i can show you the scars. The trial begins tomorrow against the drunk."

"Those scars you will have for life," said Dr. Franks, "How was it like for you D.W. and Buster?"

"Same as my brother," said D.W., "These scars will remind us that we survived it."

"They sure will be with us for life," said Buster, "The trial begins tomorrow like they said."

The interview went well. They went to court for day 1 of the trial. They met with the DA her name is Tiffany Miller. She is glad they came to testify against the drunk driver. She is now talking to them four before trial begins.

"Glad to see you four," said Tiffany Miller, "I am Tina Miller i am the DA. May i have your names?"

"I am Arthur Read," said Arthur, "My sister D.W. Read,my best friend Buster, and our babysitter Tina."

"Nice to meet you four," said Tiffany, "You four can help put him away for 20 years."

"That is the plan," said D.W., "To put that man behind bars."

"That is good," said Tiffany, "Time to go in the court room now."

They did as they was told. Next chapter is the trial. See what happens in the next chapter as in the trial.


	8. Trial part 1

Arthur D.W. and Buster injured

* * *

At the trial Arthur is on the witness stand being questioned by the DA. About of course the accident caused by the drunk. He is telling the truth because he does most of the time and he is under oath. He needs to talk about it to the court.

"Is it true you was on your way to the batting cages?" said the DA, "And that man hit the car you was in injuring you?"

"Yes ma,am," said Arthur, "It was that man who hit us injuring me, my sister, my best friend, my babysitter killing the other. Caused by him hitting us head on."

"Is it also true you saw his face?" said the DA, "Just after the accident?"

"Yes ma,am i did," said Arthur, "He seemed drunk at the time."

"That is all," said the DA, "That is all the questions i have."

The jury heard all he has to say. The jury has Mr. Haney, Mr. Ratburn, Mr. and Mrs. Walters, Mrs. Compson, Mr. and Mrs. Armstrong, Mr. Marco, Mrs. Fink, Miss. Sweetwater, Miss. Morgan, and Mr. Powers. The judge asked the defense attorney to cross examine him. He said yes to that. He is asking him different kind of questions about the case.

"Are you sure it was him?" said the defense attorney, "And not someone else?"

"I am sure it was him," said Arthur, "He was the one who hit us."

"Are you sure it wasn't Gary that hit him?" said the defense attorney, "Not the other way around?"

"I am sure he hit us," said Arthur, "I am telling the truth. I amnot a good liar. I play with my glasses when i do."

"That is all i have for him," said the defense attorney, "I have no more for him that is."

"You may step down Arthur," said the judge, "Next witness please."

Arthur stepped down. The DA called D.W. Read to the stand. The bailiff had her promise to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth. So help me God. Just like he did with Arthur. The DA is now asking her questions.

"Is it true the defendent hit you?" said the DA, "And that he was drunk as well?"

"Yes ma,am," said D.W., "He injured me, my brother, D.W., Buster, and Tina and killed Gary whowas a good man."

"That is all i have for her," said the DA, "Questions that is."

"Do you wish to cross examine her?" said the judge, "Or can she step down?"

"I sure do," said the defense attorney, "I have questions to ask her."

The defense attorney walked up to D.W. with questions he has for her. To try to make her admit herself as a liar which she isn't. Even asking her questions not realted to the case making the defense look bad. And DA look good.

"Is it true it was him?" said the defense attorney, "And not Gary?"

"It was him," said D.W., "I saw his face after the accident."

"Is it true your just 4 years old?" said the defense attorney, "And not a little person?"

"Objection your honor," said the DA, "With the questions he asked her."

"Substained DA," said the judge, "Sir don't ask her questions not realated to the case."

After Buster and Tina took the stand it was time for defense witnesses. See what happens next chapter.


	9. Trial part 2 Guilty

Arthur D.W. and Buster injured

* * *

The trial is still going on. The DA case is very strong. The defense case is weak. The defense has false witnesses that lie. Which is a crime. Them people wasn't even there. The DA knows that and will cross examination them so they might crack. The so called defense witnesses seem nervous when questions is being asked. They are in fact lying under oath.

"Did you see Gary hit that man?" said the defense attorney, "And not that man who hit them?"

"Yes sir i did," said the witness nervously, "And that man wasn't drunk."

"Is it true these kids was faking injuries?" said the defense attorney, "And not really injuried?"

"Yes sir they did fake it," said that witness still nervous, "These kids did fake them."

"That is all i have," said defense attorney, "That i have for her."

The judge asked the DA if he wants to cross exmaine her. The DA said yes she w ill. She know that witness is lying. Purgary is a crime after all. All she needs to do is make her crack to prove it is lying. That DA is a tough one.

"Was you even there?" said the DA, "And not somewhere else?"

"I wwas tthere," said that witness in a very nervous tone, "I saw Gary hit that man."

"You seem nervous," said the DA, "I can tell by the way your tone was it was nervously. Anyway is it true Gary was drinking or not?"

"Okay i was lying," said that witness, "I am guilty of that."

"I sentence you to 90 day in jail for purgery," said the Judge, "Now take her to jail officer."

After more was lying under oath the defense is now weaker than it had been before. Because of all the lying. All three of them have criminal records. And they can go to jail for up to six months. Closing arguments went on. The trial is coming to an end. That drunk's fate is now in the hands of the jury. Deleprating took a short time.

"All rise for his honor," said the bailiff, "For Judge Smith."

"You may be seated," said the judge, "Does the jury have a verdict?"

"We sure have your honor," said Mr. Ratburn, "Didn't take long for it."

"Defense now rise," said the judge, "What does the jury have for that man?"

"We find the defendent Allen Jones," said , "Guilty on all counts."

They sentenced that man to 20 years without parole. He was hoping only to get 6 to 10 years. Even 15 years. See what happens in the next chapter. Next chapter will be the last chapter in this story.


	10. Last Chapter

Arthur D.W. and Buster injured

* * *

That man is now heading to prison. To begin his 20 year sentance. He looks sad now. He knows that he will be old when he gets out. He willsoon be changed into an orange jumpsuit. He just entered the prison and changed into that jumpsuit.

"So i can excersise in the yard?" said the man, "Or stay in cell until dinner?"

"That is up to you," said the guard, "We can't make you excersise."

"That is good," said the man, "I will excersise."

"You can go tomorrow," said the guard, "You just got here after all."

"Yes of course," said the man, "Tomorrow it is then."

Arthur and them are having a party to celebrate that justice have been served. After the small party they are heading to the cemetery to visit Gary's grave. They miss him after all. He would have married Tina. But he did because of the drunk. He is in heaven now. They are talking about that now. About Gary of course. And that justice is served.

"Gary i loved you," said Tina, "Same as these kids which is Arthur, D.W.,and Kate."

"We all miss him," said Arthur, "Glad justice was served but we still miss him. As in Gary."

"We sure do," said D.W., "And i amglad justice was served."

"Here comes Buster and his mom," said Arthur, "To visit the grave."

"I see them," said Tina, "We are glad Buster is here and like you kids i am glad justice is served."

Buster came to see Gary's grave. He might be brain damaged but it is mild. He remembers Gary. He also remembers that his best friend is Arthur. Some stuff he doesn't remember some stuff. Because he is brain damaged after all.

"I miss Gary," said Buster, "He was a good man who loved children."

"I am sure he is in heaven now," said Arthur, "To be with God and them in heaven."

"I also think so," said Tina, "Like you Arthur he was a born again Christian."

"How do i get saved?" said D.W., "To become one?"

"I will witness to you," said Tina, "This is a good place to get saved."

D.W. got saved there. Same thing as Buster. They know Gary is in Heaven. They will see him there one day. I hope you loved this story. The end.


End file.
